rpw_mc_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmoore
dmoore is an active wrestler on the RPW Roster. RPW Win-Lose Record Career MPW (2013) Before joining with the company, Dmoore watched wrestling on TV and loved playing Minecraft and other games with his best friend Armypower. Dmoore and Armypower were on the A1Craft server and they saw in the chat, which appeared to be someone commentating a wrestling match. They looked over and saw a building that looked like a small outdoor arena. So they went over there and sure enough, there was a wrestling match going on with a few people watching. So they decided to sit down and watch. This company was MPW. Most rookies have never heard of MPW. Dmoore and Army watched for a few weeks and decided they wanted to join. Their first match with the company was for the MPW Tag Team Championships, which they won and the next night they lost the titles after being screwed and were jumped during there match. So out of frustration, Dmoore decided to leave to the company because he thought that is was completely unfair especially when the referee didn't ring the bell. A few months later Army convinced Dmoore to come back as the company had made some changes. The company had a new name as well, MXW. Dmoore came back and watched some shows. He tried to rejoin the roster but there was no room for him and there weren't any indie shows yet so he left again after a few weeks. TXW (2016) Dmoore was playing Minecraft one day and he was walking around the old MPW arenas on A1Craft and decided to pop back over into the to MXW server to see what was up. He was surprised when he joined the server and saw how many people had joined MXW. He then talked to Army about a return and Army power was in. After looking for an indie show to sign with, they decided to sign with TXW. On TXW they competed as a tag team called D-Army. After a few matches, the had an opportunity at the TXW Tag Team Championships, but lost. After this Dmoore wrestled a singles match in TXW and signed with a few more indie shows, which he never got booked in. So he left again because he felt like he was being underused and was dealing with real-life problems. EPW (2018) In the summer of 2018, Dmoore returned to the MXW server after getting a little more experience with some smaller Minecraft wrestling companies. He was ready to wrestle and was determined to wrestle on the server again. As soon as he joined back, he made some old connections with some familiar faces. After that, before he even got a chance to start asking around about joining any indie shows, he got an EPW contract offer. Dmoore knew the owner at the time (MatDogHD) and gladly joined up as soon as possible. When Dmoore returned, he made his EPW debut at EPW Worlds Apart, when he interrupted and beat up ECE during a protest. He had a couple of matches with the company. One against DJflynnic and one against EliteIAm. Then he competed in the EPW G1 Tournament in Block B. After the tournament, he left again due to issues with show times. A short time after Dmoore was offered an MUW contract. He accepted, but shortly after joining, the company fell out before it even scheduled a show. At this point, Dmoore decided to retire from in-ring action. Signing With RPW (2019) After months of not hearing anything, Dmoore got a message saying that he should join a company called RPW. Dmoore thought long and hard about the offer at first he declined the offer, but after some persuading from Koolbuzz, Dmoore finally realized that his wrestling career wasn't over yet. With a second chance from RPW, Dmoore planned on having a more memorable career then his one in MXW, now that he had no one to hold him back. Return to the Ring (2019 - Now) In his first match back, dmoore faced off against RPW owner, JakobCage, which these to pushed each other as hard as they could. In the end, after being punched in the face with brass knuckles by Jakob, dmoore won via rollup with a hand full of Jakob's tights and his feet one the middle rope. At RPW Riot: 1, dmoore and Jakob had a rematch in a steel cage, and during the match, Jakob went for a diving headbutt, but dmoore caught him in a 1916. In Wrestling Uber Finisher * Shakuhachi (Butterfly Lift Twisting Cutter) 2019 - Now Finishers * Phantom Pain (Pumphandle Flatliner) - Now Signatures * Ejection (Shotgun Dropkick) 2019 - Now * Scottish Plow (Rocket Kick) 2019 - Now * Execution (Hidden Blade) 2019 - Now * 1916 2019 - Now * Phantom Combo (Florida Keys) 2019 (Unused) * Phantom Kick (Superkick) 2018 Commonly Used Moves * Superkick * Enzuigiri * German Suplex * Knee Stike * Moonstomp * Panama Sunrise * Cartwheel Basement Dropkick * Sling Blade into Basement Dropkick * Flatliner * Fisherman Buster * Arabian Press Submissions * Cross Armbreaker * Heel Hook * Sharpshooter * Rear Naked Choke * Triangle Choke * Armbar * Crossface Wrestling Themes * "Ambition and Vision" by CFO$ (2016) *Face * "Army" by Zayde Wølf (2018) *Face * "Black Flame" by Bury Tomorrow (2018) *Face * "BURNING YOUR WORLD DOWN" by The Word Alive 2019 - Now *Face Championships and Accomplishments MPW * MPW Tag Team Champion (1 Time) Category:Active Roster